Meetings
by RosesandGuns
Summary: One-shots of our Officer Lunchbox meeting for the first time in differents scenarios. I am open to suggestions and If someone wants to ocntinue one of them, feel free to do ir always that you link the fic. Please, english is not my native language, be kind. Thanks a lot. 1st: The library (a bit short)
1. The library

**AU Where they both are in college and study together in the library but they haven't talked to each other.**

**The library **

"Dear students , we remind you that in fifteen minutes the doors of the library will be closed. Thank you and goodnight"

Gail had been so focused on her studies that she didn't noticed that It was already 9 pm. She sighed and stretched herself looking around the library. There were only a few people, most of the students had finished their exams and only a few had the last one left. There was this awkward boy with the cool Star Wars t-shirt that, miraculously, hadn't brought his girlfriend with him today. That annoying redhead. Two guys literally sleeping on their notes. One girl with eye bags and dishevelled, with three empty coffee cups in front of her. And her library mate. Well, they weren't mates, they had been sitting on the same table during the passed two weeks and they were now used to the company of the other. The girl in question was tall, tanned with amazing brown eyes and dark wavy hair that fall like a cascade around her face And had beautiful crocked smile that melted Gail every time she received one as a 'Hello' or 'Good bye' . She was pretty. Absolutely stunning . _I would love to touch your hair. _Gail thought the first time she saw her.

And she was leaving. She kept all her books in that briefcase (or lunchbox, like Gail liked to call it), and stood up. She smiled at Gail and whispered "Good night". Gail just smiled back, and waved her hand shyly. She looked how that beautiful girl opened the door and… She was gone. Gail stared at the place that was in front of her, were the girl had been all this time. She used to stay at the library until the librarian had to literally kick her out. But today no. Today she though, maybe she could end a bit earlier, and see if Lunchbox shared some of her pathway to home, or used the bus, or her own car… _Ok, that's creepy Gail. Buuut if you don't tell anyone it isn't, it is just you, going out a bit early. That's all. _

Gail got up and threw the books into her bag, shoved it on her shoulder. She picked up her skate and ran out of the Library, ignoring the death glares from the workers and students that were still there.

When she arrived to the street, there was only darkness, and no sight of the Lunchbox girl. She sighed and started walking home, she wasn't in the mood of using the skate. She had walked only 2 minutes from the library when she heard a voice.

"Stop it, please"

"Shut up! Slut! Let me fix you"

"Don't! please… please. I will do whatever you want but please-" The girl couldn't end the sentence because something hit her.

Gail turned the corner and couldn't believe what she was seeing. A 1'80 meters guy, with strong body and half of his bald head tattooed was grabbing the girl, _her _girl, from the arm, pressing her against the wall. His other hand was lost under the girl's jacket. Her briefcase was on the floor, her books sprawled all over the floor.

"I told you to SHUT UP, YOU BITCH! Just… let me touch you like a man would, I'm going to fix you… you would stop being a dyke and know how to-" BANG! "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The man fall on his knees bent back, with his hands on his back, where Gail had hit him with her skate.

"Come here!" She rushed the girl. She grabbed her by the waist. "Pick up your things and run. Leave! " Gail ordered. Then she turned where the man was starting to stand again.

"Who do you think you are, little bitch? Are you an other-" CRACK!

This time his cheek met her fist and his nose met her boot, and threw him back. Laying on his side. "You better learn to treat women respectfully" She spat at him while he moaned on the floor. "You people are the worse, trying to fix things that aren't even broken. If I see you near, or even around the city, I will make sure your life a living hell"

She grabbed her skater and bag, that were lying on the floor and left him there. When she rounded the corner hissing and examining her knuckles, Gail saw the girl, standing a few meters in front of her. She had the eyes and the cheeks wet and red from the crying, and had her bag clenched with her arms in her chest.

"Hey, are you ok?" Gail asked. The girl nodded. "Do you live this way?" She pointed ahead. The girl just nodded again. "Ok, I will… escort you, to your house, to make sure you… you know… come on, lead the way"

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, Gail texting and the girl just looking in front of her.

"Thank you"

"What?"

"Thank you, for saving me… you didn't have to and you just"

"It's ok lunchbox. What he was doing was… just… I had to stop him. I couldn't let anything happen to you" She admitted, and blushed a bit after realizing what she just said. The girl smiled.

"I'm Holly, by the way"

"Nice to properly meeting you, _Holly by the way_, I'm Gail. Gail Peck." The girl, Holly, giggled. It was a nice sound.

"It's nice hear you laugh" _Shit Gail, did you just said that out loud. _

"It's nice see you smile and not scowling at your books" _Awesome Gail, you made an awesome first- wait… she said she was watching you, interesting. _

"We are here" Holly announced. They stopped in front of the door of a small town house. "Thank you for everything"

"It was nothing" Gail shrugged.

"It was something. And that was a very brave act. You are very brave." She smiled and added "My knight in shinning armour"

"I would like not to be. I would like that you hadn't have to experience that"

Holly looked at the floor. "It's not the first time" She murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"He has always called me things, or pushed me, or insult me… Although he had never got this far"

"And now is when I play my part. The texts that I've been sending before? I've send them to my Super-Awesome-Cop-Mum, I will never admit I called her that ever, with the description of the guy. So now the hospitals are warned, and if you want to, you could go and testify … " Gail stopped talking. The girl in front of her had watery eyes and had her mouth covered by her hand. Gail got worried "Did I do something wrong? "

The girl shook her head. "Thanks, a lot. Really." She trapped her in a big hug and said in to her ear "You are my saviour, thank you Gail. For everything. I would never have the courage to do it by myself"

They continued hugging a bit longer and then, just pulling away when Gail's phone vibrated.

"I… I have to go but, I mean, If you want you could, for your own safety you know… you could keep my number and I could… We could meet and go to the library together." Silence "If you want to"

"I would love to" Holly grabbed her phone and called herself.

"Yeah, well. Good night Holly"

"Good night Gail" Holly said, and planted a kiss in her new friend's cheek. Then she just disappeared in side the house.

_OMG, _Gail thought, _what a night._


	2. Bus ride

**Hey! I just wanted to say a few things. First of all, thank you for reading and the reviews. They are always welcomed. English is not my native language so, please, if you see any mistakes please let me know because I want to improve and if my only source of vocabulary and grammar is Google Translator… well, that's the recipe for disaster. Second thing, feel free to leave any alternative universe, or situation where you want Gail and Holly to meet. You can also propose songs, or whatever you want. And third and last thing, I may continue the Library AU but, If I do, I will post again the first chapter a bit longer and changed, but I don't think it will pass the 4 or 5 chapters. **

**AU Where Gail and Holly meet on a bus ride whith Traci and Leo.**

Gail used to pick up Traci on her way to the police station and they dropped Leo before they got there. But the day before that, Chris and Dov thought that it was an awesome idea to recreate the WHOLE STAR WARS SAGA. But they had to stop at the third movie when one of the lamps in Dov's room flew out the window and crossed the co-pilot window of Gail's car. Then it bounced and pierced the steering wheel. No one can explain how it happened. They were lucky that they had to leave for work before Gail arrived. But they were not spared from the wrath of Gail. When she got to the frat house from purchasing sufficient quantities of Cheese Puffs to stock up for a week, and saw the mess… "THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU BOTH, YOU BETTER RUN, BUT I'M WARNING YOU. THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH EARTH FOR YOU TO HIDE…" "Gail… so-so… We are sorry… We know. But we are not coming back until tomorrow afternoon" "YOU WHAT?"

And that's how Gail, Traci and Leo found themselves on a bus that morning.

"Come on, It can't be that hard." Moaned Gail readjusting her bag between her feet.

"Gail, he is a 6 year old, it can be that hard" Answered Traci. "Besides, I'm not going to let you take care of Leo so you can skip one of your dates. I want to spend a weekend with my son; Lex had him the last 2 weeks"

"I didn't pick them, my mom did." Glared the blonde "And why is that? I am an awesome aunt. Am I not, buddy?" Gail tickled him on the tummy and his laugh filled the bus. "Come here cap" The officer said as she picked him from his mother's legs.

Gail played with him bouncing him in her legs. They made themselves laugh trying to steal each others noses and then plotting against his mother. Then they started arguing about the best pokemon and you couldn't tell which one of them was the child. While they were deep engaged in the conversation, they heard a giggle that was from none of them. Gail lifted her head and look at the girl that was sitting in front of her. She skipped a heartbeat. She was gorgeous. Her long black hair fell in waves beyond her shoulders. Her brown eyes were framed by those glasses that gave her a sexy librarian look. Like Leo had lost her blonde friend's attention he looked behind him to see what had her so groggy.

"You are very pretty" Gail's expression changed from amused to terrified _Oh, did I just said that out loud _"Isn't she?" _Oh, it was you Leo. _At the lack of answer he just clapped his hands on her checks and forced her to look at him. "Don't worry, you are pretty too". Gail smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, yes you are" She didn't expect that the girl talked to her, and less that she would say something like that.

"Thank you" Smiled Gail, and tried to cover her blush.

"Do you know that they are cops?" Leo said turning in Gail's lap to face the girl.

"Oh, no, no I didn't" Answered the girl with a smile.

"Well, now you do. But…" Leo gasped in horror and covered his mouth with his hands "I can't talk to strangers" mumbled. "Ok, I'm Leo and I'm 6 years old, 7 in 3 months. This is my mom Traci and my ucle…" He closed his eyes and opened his hand signalling her to wait "No, my aunt Gail. I can hardly differentiate. Now I'm not a stranger. And you? Who are you? Do you work? How old are you? "

"Leo honey, slow down with the lady. You may be bothering her"

"Don't worry, He is not bothering me. He is a sweet boy."

"I'm not sweet, I'm a badass. Like my… aunt Gail"

"Yes we are cap" She extended her and for him to high five.

"I am Holly, I work like a forensic pathologist. So I think maybe I'll meet with your mom or aunt sooner or later. And I'm 29 years old."

"Wow. You are so old"

"Leo! The lady, Holly" Gail looked at her and smiled sweetly. She received a crocked and warm smile in return. "Is not that old. Your mom and I are both 26"

"The kids think that if you are more than 25 you have to be married, have a house, car and kids" The three adults giggled at what Traci said. "It's a different point of view"

"Are you?" Leo asked

"I'm sorry?" Holly asked leaning forward.

"Are you married?" He looked at her with a bright simle.

"Oh! No, no ring on my finger"

"Will you marry me?" Leo proposed hopeful. Traci and Gail opened their eyes wide open. Holly just blushed.

"Thanks a lot, but I think you are too young for me"

"But I will grow up" He pouted.

"And I'm sure you will find an awesome person, boy or girl, that will fall in love with you. But I'll be too old for you then."

"Mom… Can a boy and a boy, or a girl and a girl be in love with each other?"

"Yes honey, they can. And you know you are free to love whoever you want to, boy or girl"

"Oh! In that case I will marry Chad, my friend. He is so funny. Do you like girls or boys?" Gail couldn't stop herself from lifting her head like a rocket waiting for Holly's response. For something she wasn't really sure why, she really really wanted to know the answer of that wonderful and gorgeous woman.

"Leo, that's a very personal question" Traci reprimanded.

"Yes, I do" Holly answered watching Gail right in the eye.

The bus stopped softly. That was the stop of Leo's school and they (Gail, Traci and Leo) were meant to leave the bus. Gail glanced sadly to Traci and then back to Holly and smiled.

"I guess we have to go" Traci grabbed Leo from Gail's hands and put him on her hip.

"Well…" Gail started while she picked up her things. She wanted to tell her so many things. _It was pleasure to meet you, to see you, to get to talk to you, that you smiled at me. You are beautiful. I'm looking forward to see you again._

"Oh! Gail, don't worry. You stay on the bus. I just remembered I have a meeting with Leo's teacher. Tell Best I'll be late."

"Are you sure you don't want me with you?"

"Nop" And then Traci was off the bus with Leo waving his little hand to both of them.

"I think it's just you and me then" Smiled Holly eyeing Gail from head to toe.

"I think so, Holly" Gail returned the smile. She suddenly realized that Holly had something on her lap. Gail rose an eyebrow, the smile not leaving her face, and looked again at her. "Is that a lunchbox?"

**AN/ Bonjour! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments about what you think or what do you want me to write next. AND please, If my English is that bad let me know too. Also, If you want to write a longer story about one of the chapters, you can, but I would thank you if you mentioned this set of First AU Meetings. **

**Thank you, and have a great day!**


End file.
